gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Socius series
The Socius series is a group of cloned Combat Coordinators used by the Earth Alliance. Due to the use of mental conditioning alongside the inclusion of submissive genes in their genetic code, the Socius series are subservient to Naturals and cannot harm them. They resemble Gud Vair as his genes are among those used in creating them. Members *'Three Socius' - Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays, he pilots the CAT1-XG Hyperion G Unit 1. *'Four Socius' - He first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray and pilots the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. Given to the Sahakus, he currently serves as a guard of Ame-no-Mihashira. His pysche was destroyed by the Earth Alliance through the use of drugs. As a result, his ability to judge situation on the battlefield is reduced but can understand simple commands. He is capable of living life normally, but as he has no sense of self, he only acts when ordered. He also cannot lie and is unable to express his thoughts and feelings. *'Six Socius' - Given to the Sahakus, he serves as a guard of Ame-no-Mihashira. Like Four Socius, he has been treated with the psyche destroying drugs. *'Seven Socius' and Eleven Socius - Combat Coordinators that escaped together from an Earth Alliance base to try to prove that the Socius clones are still useful and not a danger. They challenged and defeated Gai Murakumo, one of the strongest mercenaries, badly damaging his MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame using their GAT-01D Long Daggers. Unfortunately, the Earth Alliance was not aware of their intentions and viewed their escape as proof that the Socius series is indeed a threat. As a result, the other Socius clones were given drugs that destroy their psyche. Though there were exceptions, such as Three Socius, due to his commander status in the military. Seven and Eleven were later defeated by Gai and his MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L in a rematch. Gai then convinces them to reconsider their goals in life. Current whereabouts unknown, but they are searching for the other Socius clones. They later meet with the Carbon Human clone of Gud Vair. *'Thirteen Socius' - Given to the Sahakus, he serves as a guard of Ame-no-Mihashira. Like Four Socius, he has been treated with psyche destroying drugs. *'Finis Socius' - Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, he is a member of the Librarian Works and pilots the LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam. A newly created Socius, he seems to be produced by Librarian Works and does not have the genetic modification that made the other Socius subservient to the Naturals. Thus, he can harm Naturals. History Shortly after the death of their father Koto Sahaku left Rondo Gina Sahaku as the head of the family, the Sahakus acquired several powerful Earth Alliance mobile suits, piloted by the Socius series, through secret arrangements with Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael (who most likely was unaware of the Sahakus being Coordinators). Gallery Category:Factions